


Tell me what you need once, I shall give you fivefold

by Cherub_Ithuriel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Being an Angel (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Aziraphale is gluttonous, Aziraphale is soft in more ways than one, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Positivity, Crowley doesn't eat often but when he does it is quite a show, Crowley has a thing for feeding others, Crowley has a thing for watching Aziraphale eat, Feeding Kink, Feedism, Hand Feeding, More like food porn, Nonbinary Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Not sure if there will be porn more likely making out, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), They went for crêpes after Bastille
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherub_Ithuriel/pseuds/Cherub_Ithuriel
Summary: As far as Deadly Sins go, Gluttony has always been Crowley's favorite. He got lucky to have found a perfect angel to admire, to feed... it's all he could ask for.Or: Five times Crowley admired Aziraphale's appetite and one time he showed off his Serpentine Skills





	Tell me what you need once, I shall give you fivefold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeotheLionathefootofOrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/gifts).

> WARNING:  
If you did not read the tags, this is going to be a kinky fic. Not really smut, more like… fetishization of overeating and feeding, so if it’s not your cup of cocoa, turn away, don’t come back. I won’t be mad, it’s… a specific kink.  
If you don’t know whether it is or not, you can stay, read, if you’ll like it, I am happy. If you don’t, I’m sorry, at least you know now.  
If it is your thing, welcome! I hope you’ll enjoy it!  
I didn’t think that this would be the first thing I’ll publish here but whatever. Gotta start somewhere. First off, I am so in love with the fact that the fandom just… embraces Zira’s softness and love for food. How we all decided to just love and cherish the idea of a chubby principality! It is so good and soft and warm and… the word is “kinky”, isn’t it?  
It is, of course, how could it not be! Who am I trying to deceive, this is just gonna be six chapter of food porn, really.  
So, dear fandom, accept this kinky offering of mine, written for LeotheLionatthefootofOrion, but published here for all y’all to enjoy! 
> 
> PS  
[If you want to translate it into other languages or make art, sure, just tag me]

This has been an immensely weird day for the Earth. And there was a lot of _for-the-first-times_, that certain things had happened. Not only have the first humans been banished from The Garden. For the first time in history, a powerful celestial artifact has been lost, no, scratch that, _given away_. For the first time rain has fallen, and for the first time since the Great-War-In-Heaven, an angel and a demon made conversation.  
Water was sliding down a Principality’s wing, just like it would slide off a duck’s. Underneath the wing, a demon stood, hunched down just a little bit, as if he was trying to use his shoulders to make himself smaller. But his face did not reflect the same emotions as his body language, no. It was full of curiosity, mischief sparkling within his serpentine eyes. He was making sure that the conversation between him and the angel went on.  
“I mean, there _has_ to be something bad about… knowing the difference between _good and bad._”  
“Unless” Crawly said “The bad thing they did was taking a shortcut.”  
Aziraphale gave him a look that could be described as a “smart dog” look. A look, accompanied by just so slight tilting of head, that spoke: “I have no idea what you are talking about, yet I am going to pretend that I know _exactly_ what you are talking about”. That evoked a feeling, for the first time the demon had felt that. And he did not know what that weird – not scaly, maybe a bit fuzzy feeling, blooming beneath his skin, within his chest – feeling was.  
“Look, the Almighty has put a lot of work into Eden. She has created all those plants and animals and… fungi, and other… things. And what did Adam and Eve explore? They explored the _one_ thing she told them not to explore.”  
“That is true” Aziraphale agreed. But… was it good, agreeing with the demon? Was it bad? Oh, he didn’t know… Maybe he could fly, find Adam and Eve and ask _them?_ But in order to do that he would have to leave the gate. The gate that he was supposed to guard. Leaving the gate, abandoning the duty… had to be wrong, _right?_ Would it _still_ be wrong, since Adam and Eve left? Was there anything else to guard? He frowned as thoughts started pooling in his young, angelic mind.  
“You know,” Serpent continued, not realizing that the angel was already distracted, dwelling on his own thoughts “I won’t talk about how she could’ve put it on the Moon, and what other design mistakes were made.” Crawly paused for a little while “Or maybe I will, she’s already locked me out of heaven, what can possibly–” Crawly didn’t finish his sentence, as lightning had struck the ground near the gate. Not too far from where he and the angel were standing.  
Crawly instinctively flinched and got closer to the angel, almost resting his head on celestial’s shoulder. Okay, he had to admit, the Almighty did scare him with that lightning. In emotions, he kinda forgot himself, and as he spoke, he started to hiss.  
“Right. Maybe the tasssssk was to… you know, dissssscover what is good and what is bad on their own? Insssstead of going for the one fruit that would _sssssstraight up put the knowledge in their brainssssssss…_” He paused for a moment “Too bad you couldn’t do anything, check anything, warn them…” he added, so quietly, his words may as well have been lost in the noise of the first rain.  
Aziraphale had not known the Serpent for a very long time but he deduced that whatever thoughts had led Crawly to such conclusions, must have made the demon feel whatever strong emotion demons could feel. Happiness? Excitement? Maybe anger?  
“Why would I believe you, Crawly?” he sounded offended “You’re a demon!”  
“Coursssse I am! And you’re an angel! Of coursse, you shouldn’t trussst me. And even more sssso you shouldn’t do what I ssssay. That would obvioussssly be bad!”  
“_Obvious-s-ly_” the angel poorly mimicked Demon’s hiss. “You don’t need to tell me that, I’m an angel!”  
Crawly was smiling widely, clearly amused. But what was so amusing? They resumed the conversation, though, until the first rain would stop falling, letting the skies clear once again. There would be a rainbow in the sky, but it had not been invented yet, so its instead, gentle rays of different colored lights shimmered oh, so slightly, as the skies cleared. It could be compared to looking at a clear quartz crystal from within, or watching a fireworks show in slow motion, with one in every couple fireworks being “played in reverse”.  
“Do you really believe, Crawly, that… the Almighty will let Adam and Eve back in?”  
“No, no,nonononono…. Not them, but their children perhapssss? Or their children’s children? You get me, Aziraphale? I’m pretty sure she’s too upssssset right now, maybe centuriessss will passsss, before that happensss. If it ever happenssss.”  
Aziraphale nodded, acknowledging the Demon’s words.  
“So… are you suggesting, that I, an angel, should… check which fruits will be good for them? And not get them kicked out?”  
“That’s your idea, not mine” Crawly raised his hands, as if he wanted to show that he did not take part in that thought process. Which was not entirely true, not at all.  
While Crawly did not dare say what he wanted the angel to say, he did manipulate and twist his words to give the angel hints and let him think that those were in fact his ideas, and not the demon’s. It was one of his favorite methods of meddling with other beings, one of his favorite methods of tempting other beings into doing what he wanted them to do. It was only fair for him, he was a demon after all. Meddling, twisting words, tempting others, that was but his nature, not much more could be said.  
Aziraphale could not quite grasp what the demon was implying, what the demon wanted. They continued to chat, as the skies cleared out, and the last of iridescent rays faded away.  
“And maybe that’ssss what you’re sssupposed to do!” The demon hissed, quite frankly annoyed with principality’s cluelessness and fascinated by his foolishness in equal measure “Look, I’m not sssaying that I want you to do that! In fact, I, a demon, think thiss iss a horrible idea! I’d hate to ssssee you do it!”  
“I wouldn’t want to do something a demon would like. So I should be… willing to do something a demon would not like?” Aziraphale asked, and when no answer was given, he turned to Crawly. But the demon was gone, slithering away into the garden. As much as his first attempt at tempting an angel was an exciting experience, he’d accepted his defeat.  
_Courssse, _thought Crawly to himself, slithering through the grasses of Eden _had he been prone to temptation, he’d be a demon already! And there I go, thinking I could achieve sssuch a thing. Alwayssss aiming too high, Crawly, alwaysss meddling with thingsss way out of your range… _  
Serpentine thoughts were bitter, oh, so bitter. He did not mean to fall, after all. He’d just thought he could get away with more things than he actually could. And although as a snake he’d had a list of things he could swallow as long as his serpentine body, his pride was not on said list. It would have been way too much trouble for him.  
He was ready to burrow himself back into the land, descend to the depths of Hell and report to Lord Beelzebub that the task had been done. He went up there and made some ruckus. Broken God’s new favorite toys, those humans. And as he intended to do so, slithering down a tree, a movement caught his eye.  
It was no other but Aziraphale, Principality of the Eastern Gate. He stood there, amidst bushes and trees, looking at fruit, examining. Could it be!? Did he just manage to tempt the Angel!?  
Oh, that thought was way too beautiful to be true. And yet, there he was, foolish Principality. Kneeling down by a bush and picking berries from it. Each and every orb was carefully selected, examined with just angelic eyes and fingertips, before being plucked, separated from the bush that borne it, and placed on angelic palm.  
_Oh, Go– Sat– SOMEONE!!!_ It was happening! Crawly could only be thankful, that he’d not been made a rattlesnake, for he would have most certainly given off his presence by now, and possibly scared the angel away. Instead, he’d sent undetectable to the angel vibrations through the ground. He stuck out his forked tongue… but did not taste sin, as he’d expected to.  
Aziraphale had taken one of the berries and placed it on his tongue. Closing both his mouth and eyes, shortly after. A soft, content hum could be heard, as it resonated from his chest. The berries had been sour, with just a tiny bit of sweetness, fading in at the end.  
“Yes… those are..” he paused mid-sentence to eat a couple more “Those are… very good, very good, nothing bad about eating them at all!” the angel spoke to himself, absent-mindedly.  
He was actually doing that, _Unholy Fuck!_ Crawly was having a ball, watching the angel. That was happening! That was real! He could not wait to report to Lord Beelzebub! Hell was going to appreciate him for all his effort, maybe he’ll even become a Duke!  
From different colored berried, the angel had moved to the orchard part of Eden, where fruit-bearing trees were growing. At the end was the heart of the Garden, and the apple tree.  
Aziraphale had reached for a pear. Kinda drop-shaped fruit with light greenish-yellowish hue tinting the outside and oh, so sweet inside. The angel brought the pear to his mouth and bit into it. Crawly could have been smitten right then and there! A soft moan of delight was heard, as the angel tasted sweetness for the first time. The pear was juicy, mouth-watering, one of the sweetest of all fruit in the Garden. The Serpent watched, as droplets of juice trickled down Aziraphale’s chin, just before falling onto the robe, leaving a barely visible, sweet stain. On the robe. On the angelic robe. Even if Aziraphale tried to deny having eaten any fruit, the proof was there, right there. He hissed, unable to restrain himself and there, there, by the second fruit, he felt it.  
Not quite a sin, but… _disobedience, indulgence, seed of hedonism…_ the angel had taken steps that could lead to committing a sin later on. He’d strayed off the path of righteousness. He took bite after bite, drops of pear juice kept flowing down, gathering at the chin, before falling. Two small, small stains on the robe. Two drops, that have left their mark.  
The first pear was gone, just like that. Aziraphale had dropped the core on the ground.  
“Oh, that was so sweet, so good… Pears are definitely good! I should test the rest of the fruit but…” he snatched another pear from the tree. “One more shouldn’t be wrong. It’s _good_, after all… and there’s never _too much_ of good things for an angel” And once more, his white teeth sank into the fruit. Equally sweet as the one he’d just consumed.  
Then, came the mangoes, soft and sweet, they tasted like summer, they tasted like soft warmth of sunshine, like the tropics where they shall grow. They were refreshing, their sweetness was oh, so different from the sweetness of the pears, or the strawberries.  
Aziraphale’s robes changed as he explored the garden, letting himself be enchanted by the richness of flavors. They got wet as he walked through streams, and dirty as they touched the ground whenever Principality kneeled to pick berries from a bush, they got a bit torn as well; some of the bushes were created with thorns, and the cloth was bound to get tangled and ripped a bit but oh, the Principality did not mind, not in the slightest. After all, there was not a trace of sin in what he’s doing..  
Maybe, just maybe. had the Almighty turned her eye upon the angel, shone her divine light on the Principality, just maybe that would have changed the course of the story. Perhaps She was too worried about Adam and Eve, and was watching them at the moment, perhaps She chose to close her All Seeing Eyes, blink for this moment, or perhaps, perhaps She didn’t even mind that. After all, She just wanted to make sure the tree was forbidden to Adam and Eve, not to Demons or Angels. And maybe all of this was just way too Ineffable and the point in trying to understand Her plan and thought process was none.  
As for the Serpent, of course, he had not left. He was staying in the shadows, laying low and vibrating with excitement. He’d stick out his forked tongue and wave it around, trying to catch not only scents, but the presence of sin as well. _ Come on, angel, _ the Serpent tried to beckon _ssssssssin for me…._  
Aziraphale stumbled upon a watermelon. He picked the green, striped fruit up from the ground and held it, weighing it. Much heavier than the fruit he’d eaten before, he noticed. He tried to bite into it, once, twice, three times, from different angles. This one was different, its skin could not be pierced with angelic teeth easily. He held the fruit up, examining it. There had to be a way to get to the inside of this fruit. He hesitated for a while. Won’t it be bad? If the insides of the fruit are secured so well, perhaps it was best to leave it like that…?  
_Come on, you dumb principality!_ Came the thought of a wily Serpent _ Look, the apple tree wass bad, wassn’t it? And it wasss right there, in the center! And thissss thing? Hidden in the shadowssss, ssssssecured… mussssssst be good, musssssst be good… _  
“Must be… good” Aziraphale repeated mindlessly.  
Before he could realize that thought was not his own, light shone through the leaves. Aziraphale jumped, dropping the watermelon, frightened, that it might have been The Great I Am Herself, looking down from Heaven to reprimand him.  
Fortunately for this foolish angel, it was just the Sun. Created by Her, that much was true, but it was not Her. The Sun, however, had helped Aziraphale accessing the sweetness of a watermelon, for he had dropped it onto a rather pointy rock.  
Aziraphale picked one of the “halves”, too uneven to call it that, but that didn’t matter, sat down on the grass, letting the blades of the grass bend under his weight, he crossed his legs, put the halved watermelon in between those crossed legs, and let his fingers dig into the pulp. From a nearby tree, a wily serpent watched. Oh, so different from the first fruit he’d tasted. It wasn’t careful now, it was all hedonistic, it was pure enjoyment… it wasn’t _quite _sinful yet. Not even when the angel was… like that, sitting on the ground in dirty robes, eating with his bare hands, letting the sweet juice drip-drip down his chin, moaning at the taste… Crawly was proud of himself. He did this! He twisted the words and tempted the angel to do… this. It was his demonic wile, his doing! Oh, it was so wretched and at the same time… so precious. He was glad that he didn’t try to avoid the task, that he didn’t try to give this assignment to… uh, Hastur maybe? That he actually took it and obeyed the powers of hell. He had to admit: when they first gave him the Assignment, he hated the idea of having to do it. But had he known what that foolishly naïve Principality will be up to… oh, he did not regret taking it on. Not in the slightest.  
So, he watched, he adored the view. And analyzed every movement, flicking his forked tongue from time to time. Hoping to make this day of his even better. Hoping to make the angel sin. That would grant him dukedom for sure!  
The watermelon was so far the most refreshing of the fruit that Aziraphale had tasted so far. Its pulp was watery, and although the Angel did not feel thirst, did not have the need to consume anything, not even water, not even if it was the holiest there could be. Right now, though, it did not matter. Aziraphale did not realize that yet but he would always, from now on, prefer the juice of the fruit to the holy water, would prefer the joys of the earth to the sanctity of Heaven. All the steps were already undertaken, all the pieces set in motion. Those were the last moments of Aziraphale’s purity, those were the last moments. He’s already passed the peak of his angelic nature, it peaked just before he gave the sword away. From that moment onwards, he was bound by an unknown force. Pulling his soul towards earth, just like gravity would pull anything physical, really.  
Crawly followed the angel around the garden, absolutely pleased with himself, and… well, proud of the angel, he’d say. That the Principality was so obedient, not meaning it as obedience when it comes to Heaven, quite the opposite. Obedience when it came down to listening to temptation. He watched, as the angel struggled a bit to stand up. Of course, there was quite some food in there, it was the first time this body, bestowed upon him by Heaven, was burdened like that. And the feast wasn’t even over yet! After a little while, Aziraphale stood up, one of his hands instinctively went for his stomach, feeling it under the robes. It was just a tiny little thing, but it did not escape Crawly’s attention. Principality took steps towards a different part of the garden, his walk now slower than before. The next fruit in the feast were oranges. The angel tried to bite through the skin, but based on his facial expression, he wasn’t quite fond of the skin’s taste. So he used his hands, fingernails digging into the skin, it was slow and careful, but still powerful. It was much more sublime than a lion clawing a gnu antelope. As he pierced the skin, a drop of juice was released, hitting the angel right under the eye. Aziraphale continued to peel the skin off, reaching to the pulp. The orange was both sweet and a bit sour, it had that acidic aftertaste, and, just like the rest of the fruit he’d eaten so far, it was good. Not only in the way that it tasted good. Also in the way that it was not a sin to eat it. He’d tried some other citruses as well. Sour lemons and big pomelos. He did need help digging through the skin with the latter. And it was worth it. The pomelo was a bit duller in taste, it was… like a bit of rest, from all the other fruit he’d previously tasted. It allowed his tastebuds to feel something less intense, for a while.  
He walked through the garden, tasting one fruit at a time. Helping himself with simple tools – sharp stones he’d found, just lying around – to reach the insides, to taste them, to test them. It was all for the greater good. For Adam and Eve’s descendants, after all. There was nothing, absolutely nothing wrong with what he was doing. At least he wanted to believe that. As he moaned at the gentle taste of lychees, or closed his eyes, savoring the sourness of a kiwi. He used the sharp stones to get to the insides of passion fruits and pomegranates, using his fingers to get the pulp of passion fruit out, licking them afterwards, humming softly at the tart taste, with a hint of sweetness. Biting into the quarters of pomegranate, letting the seeds pop off, as he slid his teeth over the exposed fruit. Clenching his jaw over the fruit’s quarter and sucking, letting out yet another moan. Crawly was vibrating in the shadows, who would have thought that this angel could make such a sensual show out of… well, just eating fruit. But oh, in what way was he eating. The robes that were made to fit his body perfectly, now torn, dirty, stained with colorful juices, and also… instead of being loosely draped over his body, showing that angel’s stomach was indeed filled. Crawly _ relished _.  
Aziraphale was reaching the center of the garden. Currently stopping by the cherimoyas. He held the half of a fruit, dipping his fingers into the creamy pulp, letting them get dirty, just to make a show of himself, when he licked the sweet, creamy, custard-like goodness off. Hadn’t Crawly known better, he’d think that Aziraphale was doing it on purpose. To drive him insane with how… sensual he was with all that fruit.  
Aziraphale walked to the tree in the middle of the Garden. The apples were beautiful, tempting. He could only wonder, how’d they taste. His hand reached for one of the fruits, hesitating before picking it from the tree. Fingers already coiled around the fruit, he was just one movement away from doing that… All it would take was just to pull a little bit, retract the hand… but somehow he couldn’t do that, could he now?  
One bite and he would know what’s good, what’s bad… but did he need to? He’s already tasted other fruit. His stomach, overfull, made a noise of protest, bringing Aziraphale back to reality. He loosened his grip on the apple, retracted the hand without it. He didn’t _need_ the apple. He wanted it, though. His other hand was on his stomach, he didn’t quite know what to do with it.  
“So, did you try them?”  
Aziraphale turned in the voice’s direction. It was no other than Crawly. Not in snake form anymore.  
“What made you think that I did?” Aziraphale asked. He wasn’t a good liar.  
_Oh I couldn’t possibly know, your robes, that bulging gut, you’re not a good liar, Aziraphale. _  
“Nothing in particular. Was just curious, whether you went with it or not” contrary to angels, demons were great liars. It was almost in their nature.  
Aziraphale’s hand was moving in slow, small circles, stroking the belly through the cloth of his robe.  
“Yes.” He admitted. “Yes, I did!” That last sentence was spoken with the same tone as him admitting to giving away the sword.  
Crawly made his best “surprised” face.  
“And? How doesss it feel?” his eyes were fixated on Aziraphale’s hand, following the movement.  
Aziraphale didn’t give him an answer, but his stomach gurgled, trying to deal with all the fruit. It wouldn’t be a short work. After all, the first meal that it had to digest was quite a hefty one, especially for a celestial being that didn’t need to eat, that has never eaten before…  
“Oh, interesting.” Crawly commented. “Did you really try every fruit that grows in the garden, though?”  
Aziraphale’s hand stopped.  
“Erm.. I believe it would be for the best if you left, Crawly. Great pleasure talking to you.” He did not want to have a conversation with the demon for one reason: the demon didn’t look… displeased. He said he’d hate to see Aziraphale taste the fruit but he did not look like someone whose plan had just been thwarted. Quite the opposite. Aziraphale was almost sure that Crawly _enjoyed_ what he was seeing. But that would mean… that maybe it wasn’t something he didn’t want to see in the first place. The thought that it could have been wrong, that he could have been deceived by a demon… Aziraphale did not like this in the slightest.  
“You’re avoiding an ansssswer. Why iss that?”  
“I’m… pretty sure I didn’t skip any of the fruit, that I checked what there was to check. Are you satisfied now?”  
Crawly tilted his head a bit.  
“Yeah. For now. I’ll see you later” With those words he took a couple steps back, shifted into his snake form and burrowed himself underground, leaving the Principality all alone.  
Aziraphale felt the need to know if he’d done the wrong thing. No. He wanted reassurance. That neither giving the sword away, nor tasting almost every possible fruit was a bad thing. He wanted to know he was still… good at being an Angel. Without much more options left, he sat down under the apple tree. He did not pay mind to the state his robes were in, rather he concentrated on what they were concealing.  
He could feel just how heavy and overstretched his gut was. It was somewhat painful, if he had to be honest with himself. Well, there was quite a lot in there, all those berries and kinds of plums, physalis, lychee, different kinds of citrus, a whole watermelon… the bodies issued to angels were quite similar to ones that humans had. Well, with a couple differences. These bodies didn’t need food or oxygen to function, were overall stronger and more durable than most human bodies, and some bodily functions like digestion, for example worked a bit differently. An angelic body did not tolerate ‘waste’ of any kind, so anything that an angel would consume would be turned into energy, in most cases. To gain weight for an angel, that would be quite an accomplishment, and the amount of food eaten… extraordinary amounts would be needed indeed. Aziraphale was thinking about apples, red and golden apples, that were right above his head. One bite and he would know, what’s truly good and truly bad. Maybe that would help him be a better angel? His stomach made a noise of protest, really, it had enough to work on for now.  
This day was coming to an end. Rays of sun were golden, painting the garden in copper orange and sepias.  
From beneath the ground, a serpent crawled out, just like he had done just this morning. He went up the tree and onto one of the branches.  
“Crawly?” Aziraphale asked.  
The serpent did not answer instead he coiled himself around a branch, slithering along its length, reaching the end of it, and taking an apple into his jaw. Just to let himself down and coil himself again, almost at angel’s feet. He set the apple down at Aziraphale’s feet, before raising a part of his body up a bit. He looked the angel in the eyes and flicked his tongue, tasting the air of early evening.  
_ Come on, angel… one lasssst fruit to tasssste. Take a bite, ssssee if you did a good job… _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I think I need to make my vocabulary better, maybe make Aziraphale's reactions to food more varied and, uh... the ending was kinda sloppy, rewrote it a couple of times but couldn't get it right. I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless and that the next ones will be better.  
Thank you for your time and attention. 
> 
> \--Ith.


End file.
